Accurate maps of arterial structures are typically required for clinical analysis and surgical support. In modern medical imaging techniques, blood vessels, including both arteries and veins, may be significantly enhanced in the imaging data when contrast agents are used. Unfortunately, arterial structures in the imaging data typically need to be manually segmented and/or separated from venous structures for better visualization and quantification.
Thus, what is desired is a way to accurately segment and separate arterial structures from venous structures in the imaging data while minimizing manual intervention. The present disclosure addresses these and other issues, including a system and method for artery-vein separation and vessel modeling.